Mi inmortal
by vigigraz
Summary: Misa decide dar un último adiós, pero no es a la persona que todos esperarían que fuese. One-shot, Song-fic.


_Esto se ubica en el universo de Death Note, luego del episodio treinta y cinco. Spoilers, estén advertidos._

 _La canción "My Immortal" no me pertenece. Tampoco Death Note._

* * *

 _ **Mi inmortal:**_

 _ **Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí…**_

Llevaba al menos una hora sentada en el mismo tronco. Mirando, pero sin la valentía necesaria como para acercarse de una vez. Pudo ver como las nubes ocuparon todo el cielo azul, y sabía que pronto llovería. No traía paraguas.

Pero aun así, no lograba juntar las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo. Más al saber que la estaban espiando.

 _ **Reprimida por todos mis miedos de la infancia…**_

No entendía como si quiera la había dejado entrar. Como no la detuvieron al segundo que cruzó esas puertas.

Lo único que se le ocurría, era que él mismo pudo sentirlo. Misa sabía que el final estaba cerca, por lo menos para ella. Y lo único que pudo pensar en el momento en el que el chico de cabellos blancos la había dejado entrar, era que él también lo sentía.

Le estaba cumpliendo su último deseo.

 _ **Y si tienes que irte, desearía que te fueras sin más…**_

Sabía que lo que estaba pensando era bastante hipócrita. Que cada letra, cada oración de esa canción que estaba en su cabeza, no significaba nada.

Todo aquello era mentira.

 _ **Porque tu presencia aún perdura aquí, y no me deja tranquila…**_

Pero aun así, había momentos, en los que se podía identificar con aquellas palabras. No de la manera que había esperado, por supuesto.

 _No con quien ella hubiese estado esperando, tampoco._

… _**Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar…**_

Por supuesto. En el caso de Misa Amane, el tiempo no pudo no podrá borrar absolutamente nada.

Despacio, sin mirar donde sabía que el chiquillo con el hombre mayor se encontraban, se levantó del tronco en donde estaba, y comenzó a caminar a donde había temido ir desde el momento en que lo supo.

Nunca le habían agradado las tumbas.

 _ **Cuando lloraste, sequé tus lágrimas. Cuando gritaste, ahuyenté a todos tus miedos…**_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

 _Mentiras, mentiras, y más mentiras._

Jamás había hecho algo como eso. Jamás lo había consolado, jamás lo había protegido.

Al contrario, ella misma había sido una de las causas de su prematura muerte.

Se había pasado todo ese tiempo consolando, ayudando… amando, a otra persona.

 _A la persona equivocada._

… _ **Solías cautivarme con tu resonante luz, pero ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás…**_

Cuando las primeras gotas golpearon contra su rostro, se sintió aliviada. No tardaría mucho en cubrir toda su cara, por lo tanto, no sabría la diferencia entre las gotas de lluvia o sus lágrimas.

Siempre era mejor no saberlo.

 _ **Tu rostro se me aparece en mis sueños más placenteros…**_

Ella tampoco podía entender que hacía allí. Desde que su Light murió, una presión en el pecho no la dejaba tranquila. La perseguía, la cazaba. Pero luego de varias semanas, se dio cuenta que no era por el chico que ella amaba.

Era otra cosa.

Otra cosa que había estado apareciendo en sus sueños desde que se fue. Mucho antes de que Light muriese.

 _ **Tu voz me arrebató, toda la cordura…**_

 _Otra vez estaba en lo cierto_.- pensó con amargura al recordar esa parte, y darse cuenta que tenía toda la razón.

La palabra cordura ya no existía en su vocabulario.

La lluvia fue aumentando, causando que los pocos chicos que habían estado fuera jugando, regresaran al gran edificio. Dejando solo a la rubia en el exterior.

Parecía salido de una película. La gran cruz blanca, empapada por millones de gotas transparentes, le daba un aspecto hermoso. Sagrado.

 _Pues, así es como debe ser… ¿no?_

 _ **He intentado decirme a mí misma que te has ido…**_

Ya no le importaba que la tierra estuviese mojada. Su vestido era negro, y seguramente esta sería la última vez que lo usaría, no importaban las manchas. Al menos no para ella.

:- Elle…

Se sentía tan bien poder decirlo. Aunque solo sea un susurro, y solo se lo diga a una cruz clavada en un patio, Misa sentía como la presión que tenía en el pecho se iba aliviando.

Claro que no contaba con que se le cerraba la garganta, ni tampoco con los sollozos.

Jamás pensó que esto pasaría con él.

Nunca se imaginó que lloraría y que sufriría por la muerte de él. Era el enemigo de su amado, siempre lo fue. Un desaliñado, pervertido, y sabelotodo, que siempre la trató de estúpida, y que siempre mantenía a Light fuera de su alcance.

Ella lo odiaba. Sabía que lo odiaba.

Pero entonces, ¿Cómo explicaba la situación en la que estaba inmersa en ese momento?, ¿Cómo demonios explicaba que, aunque lo odiara, ahora mismo se encontraba en su tumba, llorando y sintiéndose pésima?

Tendría que hacer eso con Light, tendría que llorar a Light.

 _No a L._

 _ **Pero aunque estés conmigo, me he sentido sola todo este tiempo…**_

Susurró su nombre de nuevo. El hermoso nombre que tenía, y que había intentado ocultar toda su existencia.

Ni Misa sabía cómo había conseguido recordarlo. Se lo había olvidado, estaba segura de ello.

Pero ahora, todo volvía a su mente. Todos los recuerdos, todas las sensaciones.

Como él, en su propia y extraña manera, la había ayudado.

 _Como nadie más lo había hecho…_

:- De verdad, lo lamento.- trató de formar las palabras entre sollozos, y entre el ruido de la tormenta, que cada vez era más fuerte.- Yo… perdóname.

Sabía que era inútil. Él ya se había ido, y el perdón ya no serviría de nada.

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir como una sensación de paz la invadía al decir esas palabras. Como si el mismo detective le estuviese diciendo que la perdonaba.

 _ **He agarrado tu mano todos estos años, pero todavía tienes, todo de mí.**_

Y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, tenía que admitir que era cierto.

Aunque ella le había pertenecido a Light desde el momento en que lo conoció, sabía, muy en el fondo, que gran parte de ella murió al mismo momento en que murió Lawliet.

Pero ahora, al menos, puede decir que se ira con un poco de paz.

Y esperaba que, si llegaba a encontrarse con L del otro lado, este aceptara de nuevo sus disculpas.

Después de todo, siempre era mejor decirlo cara a cara.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es algo que me vino a la mente al escuchar esa canción de Evanscene, My Immortal. Por si no la conocen, búsquenla. Es muy hermosa.**

 **Dejen su opinión, y, ¡nos vemos la próxima mis lectores!**

 **Vigigraz.**


End file.
